Glimpses
by The lon3ly rav3n
Summary: One-shots about our beloved vault hunters in any and all situations. I should mention that most of these will have some romantic aspect as I know I won't be able to contain myself but I will try to keep this from transforming into a series of sappy short stories.
1. Chapter 1 - Gaige and Zer0

Hello, if anybody shows interest I would like this to be the first in a series of one-shots featuring our beloved vault hunters.

Characters: Gaige and Zer0

* * *

><p>"Satisfy me!" One of the humongous mutant men said to Gaige from her right.<p>

"How about NO! You gigantic maniac." She yelled back and opened fire on him with her smg. This only served to aggravate the man who himself drew a rather large shotgun and aimed it at her head.

'Oh, crap!' Gaige thought and immediately dropped flat to the ground.

It saved her life for a moment but the behemoth raised his leg in an attempt to squash her head. She yelped and rolled out of the way just in time, the thud of his leg impacting the earth beside her head and the rain of sand and pebbles disoriented her and by the time she looked up the goliath had his leg above her head again.

She gasped in fright, dust and sand made her eyes water but she couldn't blink as she saw in slow motion the foot getting closer and closer to her head.

She was dead, this was it for her - eighteen years old, a genius and vault hunter, just at the beginning of what should have been an amazing life. Killed by a horny mutant in a little settlement in Three Horns Valley. No glory at all. Damn.

These things flashed through her mind in a flurry while she watched the sole of the boot that would kill her.

It occurred to her that it took a damn long time for the guy to stomp her when she realized that it had stopped ridiculously close to the tip of her nose. She twisted around to try to see what was going on.

The goliath was leaning back a bit, looking at the sizzling blue blade going through the middle of his stomach.

"Why are you so mean?" He asked and lost his balance.

He fell away from her and she now had a full view of her savior - Zer0. He stood above her with his feet to each side of her head, looking down at her. She could see her upside down reflection in his glossy visor.

"I love you." She blurted.

To which he only turned his head to the side a bit.

She wanted to dig into the earth and hide not unlike the rats that creep her out so much.

After a couple moments he reached his hand to her and without hesitation she took it. He had her on her feet in a heartbeat; Gaige didn't even know how she ended up facing him so quickly but she swayed on her feet from the dizziness the motion induced. Zer0 stayed her with a hand on her shoulder while she breathed deeply trying to make the world stop spinning.

"As the dust settles down/ and the adrenaline rush dies/ peace is returned" he said looking around.

Gaige too looked around, all the bandits were indeed dead, Salvador was whistling at some pistol he found while Maya and Axton spoke into Axton's Echo and Krieg was throwing his axe at a flock of rakk some distance away.

"Thanks by the way." She said while her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

He didn't respond but his visor displayed a smiley face for her and he walked away to join Axton and Maya.

She was relieved he didn't say anything about her earlier declaration, she was already mortified enough about the slip.

She jumped visibly at the beep that told her Deathtrap was ready to be deployed again.

"Great." She huffed.

Unbeknown to her Zer0 was pleased to know she liked him that way and was already looking forward to the next time she would say those words to him.

* * *

><p>I feel I should say that these characters do not belong to me, I just love them too much.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Brick and Gaige

Brick was sitting at a table at Moxxi's bar drinking his beer and looking around at the others 'partying', no one was really in the mood for celebration because even if they had defeated Handsome Jack and the Warrior the win felt bitter-sweet without Roland.

It was three days after Jack's demise and Brick was finally feeling better. So the vault hunters decided to gather at Moxxi's bar for a drink.

Lilith was talking to Sir Hammerlock in the corner probably sharing stories of past battles, Salvador was having a shot contest with some poor idiot who thought he could outdrink a truxican.

Moxxi was swinging her tits at the bar where Axton sat unable to decide who he should try to chat up as Maya sat beside him with an angry looking Krieg looking over her. Apparently the psycho knew Axton wanted into Maya's pants almost as much as he himself did.

Brick chuckled as he watched, almost wishing for a bar fight to liven this sad party up a bit.

Mordecai was in a corner with a bottle of firewhisky in his hand, glaring daggers at Moxxi who ignored his sorry ass.

Gaige was too at the bar, moaning at Moxxi about something. Brick still didn't know what to think about that one. He took a swig of his beer still looking at her when she spun around, made eye contact with him and started stomping towards his table.

'_Shit.'_ He thought _'the fuck did I do?'_ he wondered as the Mechromancer got closer and closer looking murderous.

For some reason he expected a slap or a punch even though he knew he didn't do a thing to enrage her. Instead of any of that Gaige came and slumped into the seat across from him.

"This party sucks." She huffed crossing her arms across her chest and sinking further into the seat.

"Seems alright to me." Brick said even though he kind of agreed with her.

"Oh yeah, because you look like you're having the time of your life." She snapped back.

"Hey, whatever got your panties in a twist ain't my fault." He said calmly.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "It's just…I hate her."

"No you don't." Brick said even though he didn't know who exactly she was talking about.

"Well no. But she can be very, very, very annoying." She admitted. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Brick was relieved.

"Hey! Buy me a drink." Gaige said suddenly after a couple minutes of sulking.

Brick didn't know what to say so he just pulled some crumpled bills out of his pocket and slid them over to her atop the sticky table top. It was enough to keep her drinking all night if she wanted.

She huffed in annoyance.

"Ugh, no, I have money!" She moaned.

"Then go get yourself a drink." He said slowly, feeling his irritation growing.

After a long pause in which Gaige glared at him and the bar in turn a couple of times and Brick was trying to figure out what the fuck she wanted. She spoke again.

"You know what Handsome jack called her? Old balloon tits." She snorted. "Can you imagine? Her and Jack?" She shuddered visibly.

'_The fuck?'_ Brick was never more confused in his entire life, Gaige could see this and decided to clarify.

"Moxxi, she cut me off, called me a kid and won't sell me any more alcohol. I had like two beers in an hour and a half!"

Brick started laughing, a loud boisterous laugh too; it resonated through the bar even with the loud music. Gaige was mortified and angry at the same time.

"Shut up!" She said annoyed.

It took a couple minutes before he calmed down some.

"That's why you're angry?" he asked still laughing a little.

"Duh! I asked for another beer and she's like _'I think you've had enough sugar'._" Gaige said trying to imitate Moxxi's voice which made Brick break out laughing all over again.

"I'm a vault hunter! I've killed literally hundreds of things! Shot Jack in the face! The hell is she giving me a hard time for?" Gaige asked.

"Because you're a kid." Brick said teasingly while he looked pointedly over her body or as much as he could see of her.

It was a mistake, Gaige was fuming.

"I'm eighteen! Just because I don't look like a bimbo doesn't mean I'm a fucking kid!" she snarled bunching up her hands into fists.

"Ok, ok, calm down." Brick said with his hands up in surrender.

"Apologize for calling me a kid." Gaige said seriously.

Brick wasn't the kind of man who apologized frequently but this had really upset Gaige, he could see her eyes glimmering in the colorful lights of the bar and it made him feel like an asshole. So he got up, took the bills and leaned over the table.

"Sorry." He whispered close to her ear before he went to the bar and returned with two bottles of beer. He put one in front of her and sat back down in his chair.

He saw that the tip of her nose was a little red but she hadn't cried. He had not meant to hurt her feelings.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're forgiven." She said, took a drink from her beer bottle and sighted contentedly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"Oh, I almost forgot! I got something for you." She said and digistructed a large black shotgun. Brick could tell that it was a piece of art. And it surprised him she would just give it to him.

"Got it off of that Warrior." She explained.

"Hey, no guns in the bar!" Moxxi yelled from behind the counter.

Gaige just rolled her eyes and pushed the gun towards a speechless Brick, who looked at it for a while longer before he scanned it into his arsenal.

"Thanks." He said sincerely.

"You're welcome. I figured you deserved something for all the help. You did go down with that barge for us."

"So did Mordecai."

"He got something too, sweet ass sniper rifle. You should have seen him, I think he fell in love with it." She said and giggled.

"Madre de Dios!" Salvador exclaimed and slumped next to Gaige.

"What's up?" Gaige asked.

"Lookie here." Sal said waving a huge stack of money in front of her face. "Estupido challenged me to a drinking contest. He's there," he said pointing to a man on the floor. "in a coma and BROKE! Ahahahahah!"

"You're drunk too." Gaige pointed out.

"Yep." He agreed and belched loudly. "A round of drinks on me!" He then shouted and the entire bar exploded in cheer.

"Awwwww that's nice of you Sal." Gaige said.

"I'm in a good mood." He said grinning.

"I couldn't tell."

"Smart ass."

"You know it."

Brick sat there watching them wondering if there was something going on between the two and hoping there wasn't. Salvador was one lucky bastard if he managed to land a girl like Gaige.


End file.
